


The Forest Floor

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All is good in the hood, Daryl hates Dwight, Daryl needs self control, M/M, Unexpected mounting, and anger management, eventually, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl and Dwight are assigned to work together during a raid on an outpost. Strange things happen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back? In case it's not obvious, it's me, hehehe. This story came from an anonymous Tumblr prompt I received a few months back and because of various stuff and thangs, I have only finished it now. The last few months have been rough, but I'm still here and hope to be writing and posting more often. Chapter two will be out in a couple of days. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.

The Forest Floor

Two miles to go and they would be at the outpost. The four-vehicle convoy would be splitting up now in an attempt to circle the building and block them on all sides. Ezekiel, Jerry, and Aaron in the first car, Jesus, Tobin, and Gabriel in the second, Carol and Tara in the third, with Dwight and Daryl bringing up the rear.

Dwight was behind the wheel and Daryl was sitting uncomfortably in the passenger's seat beside him. Daryl knew why team assignments had gone down this way. Rick had pulled the same shit with him when they first met Paul; he had mistakenly thought that forcing them to work and spend time with this fucknut, would teach them to get along. 

Rick was making a big mistake, in Daryl’s opinion. Trusting Dwight was almost the stupidest thing the man had ever done … almost. Rick was taking him at his word; his word that he hated Negan as much as the others did. His word that he was tired of kneeling and watching people die because of that psychopath’s ego, but Daryl knew better than that. 

Daryl had seen the man in action, he had seen and been the recipient of Dwight’s own ego, and didn’t trust him for shit. He had told Rick that after all of this was over, he would kill Dwight regardless of how much he helped them. The savior had done unspeakable things and deserved to die for them.

As the caravan broke off, Dwight steered the vehicle to the south side of the outpost. They wanted to be close enough to catch any who would try to escape, but far enough so they wouldn’t be seen until it was too late. Ezekiel, Jerry, and Aaron were taking point from the north side and leading the attack while the others were on guard to take out or capture any runaways.

Coming to a slow stop, Dwight parked the vehicle well behind the tree line and got out of the car. Daryl followed and opened the trunk to retrieve additional weapons in case they were needed.

“Are you gonna fucking talk to me?” Dwight asked as Daryl handed him a rifle, a knife, and a crossbow they had taken from the Kingdom.

“Didn’t plan on it,” he responded as he sat on the hood and lit up a cigarette.

“Listen,” Dwight began, “I’ve apologized till I’m blue in the face. I ain’t gonna do it no more. You know why I did the things I did.”

Daryl looked at him carefully. “You don’t look blue enough, in my opinion.”

Dwight grabbed Daryl’s pack of cigarettes from the hood of the car and lit one up. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t done something regrettable to keep someone you love safe. You can’t tell me that you haven’t done something you regret just because Rick told you to do it.”

Daryl’s immediate thought was of Randall. That was the first time he had done something under Rick’s orders. He had been proud, at the time, that Rick had come to him, had chosen him to get information from the boy. Afterward though, he felt dirty and disgusted by what he had done. The way Carol had looked at him was a scar on his soul even to this day.

“I guess I have,” he responded as he crushed his cigarette under his boot. 

“I know you don’t trust me; I know you want to kill me, and you will, I’m sure.” Dwight continued, “but let me see him dead first. That’s all I ask.”

Daryl hummed and nodded his head. “Maybe,” was all he said.

“Fuck, Daryl. I don’t know what else I can do or say to convince you I’m on your side and I’m sorry for all the shit I did to you. The only thing I ever wanted was to keep Sherrie safe and with me; now she’s gone and the only thing I want is to see him dead.”

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Daryl asked loudly. “You want forgiveness? You want to meet your maker with a clear conscious?”

“I’m not asking you to forgive me. I’m not gonna ask that from nobody. I just want you to understand why I did it.”

“Why the hell do you give a damn about that? It don’t matter why you did shit. If you’re this wound up about it, maybe I should let you live with it.”

Dwight hung his head and walked away from the car heading further into the woods. Being reminded of Randall didn’t set well with Daryl. It wasn’t the last time he had done something he didn't agree with just because Rick had asked or told him to. 

Daryl’s bloody knuckles had certainly symbolized his loyalty to Rick and the group; the desire to keep everyone safe, but since that day, Daryl realized that it had meant so much more than that. To Daryl it meant that someone trusted and depended on him; that he was respected and important. More personally, it was when Daryl realized he loved Rick Grimes.

Lori had still been alive then, Carl was still recovering from his gunshot wound and Daryl wouldn’t dare interfere with that. He knew he didn’t have a chance with a straight man so following his every word was the only way he could show Rick how he felt.

He knew Dwight wasn’t in love with Negan; Dwight had knelt and murdered for this monster to keep his wife safe and alive. Daryl had caused Glenn’s death and felt that being beaten and abused by Negan was his penance and his only way of keeping Rick and the other’s safe, but he had never knelt. He would take his punishment alone, because he deserved it. 

After a few minutes, he followed Dwight into the woods hoping only to bring him back before the shit hit the fan. Daryl tracked him easily; he hadn’t gone fare and he found the man sitting on his ass under a tree.

“Come on, we gotta be ready when the shit hits the fan,” Daryl said. 

Dwight looked up at Daryl through his bangs. “Fuck you, fuck Rick, fuck this goddamn war. You don’t trust me? Fine. You don’t want me here? Fine. You can do this goddamn shit on your own.”

Daryl was in a rage; he didn’t want to be here with Dwight anymore than Dwight wanted it, but he would be damned if this went to shit because this asshole felt sorry for himself. Stomping over to the tree, Daryl grabbed Dwight by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. 

“I may not trust you but Rick does. He trusts that you’re telling us the truth and he relies on the information you give us. Get your ass back to the car and do the goddamn job he gave you!” Daryl growled.

Dwight shoved Daryl back and the hunter landed on his ass in the dirt and leaves. Jumping up, he ran at the other man and tackled him to the ground. Daryl sat on Dwights lower half, pinning the man’s legs beneath him and grabbing his hands, Daryl held them above Dwight’s head.

“I have survived too fucking much to die today because of your sorry ass.” Daryl screamed and lowered face closer to Dwight’s. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide as saucers. Staring at the man below him, he felt something inside his head snap.

Dwight’s eyes locked onto Daryl’s and he saw something he had never seen from another human being. There was fire in the man’s eyes, fire like murder, but there was something else as well. Before Dwight could register what was happening, Daryl’s lips were on his.

Daryl pressed his lips against Dwight’s with ferocity and clamor; full knowledge of what he was doing barely passing through his mind. It was a frenzy of lips and tongues, hands and skin as Dwight snapped out of his stunned state and began to reciprocate Daryl’s every touch.

When Dwight began to move his lips against Daryl’s the hunter’s intensity waned and he relaxed his body. His hands searched Dwight's chest and grazed the bare skin of his sides as he moved his mouth from the other man’s lips to his neck. Dwight groaned as Daryl’s tongue licked at the sweaty skin below his ear and his hands moved between them and deftly opened Dwight’s pants.

“Fuck, Daryl,” Dwight sputtered. He reached down and his hand grazed the bulge in Daryl’s pants causing Daryl’s breath to hitch and he bit gently on Dwight’s neck.

He knew they didn’t have much time and he had been insistent on Dwight’s attention to the job they had to perform, but his mind was frenzied with unexpected lust; he couldn’t stop himself. Daryl took Dwight’s cock in his hand and moved it up and down rapidly. Dwight was able to maneuver his own body and hand to keep his grasp on Daryl’s hard, leaking member through the thick material of his pants and kneaded roughly.

Both men tried to suppress their groans; they didn’t want to attract walkers or Saviors, until it was time anyway. Dwight bucked his hips into Daryl’s grasp and he panted heavily through creased eyelids. His hold on Daryl loosened as the man’s hand tightened around his dick and squeezed lightly as he continued to move it up and down.

Daryl didn’t speak; the only sounds that came from him were panting breaths and moans. His eyelids were heavy in concentration; his only focus was getting Dwight off in time so they wouldn’t miss any Saviors escaping the outpost. He didn’t want to disappoint Rick or do anything stupid that could lead to anyone finding out what he and Dwight had done. 

He had no idea what had snapped in his head, or why. He hadn’t realized the atmosphere between them had changed until he was conscious of his lips against Dwight’s. Maybe his hatred for the man had reached heights he hadn’t realized. Maybe this hatred had shifted to a darker place and at this time and in this place could only be manifested as misplaced lust. 

Whatever the reason was, Daryl was focused on making the other man cum. He could feel Dwight’s hand on him over his pants and although it relieved some of the confusion in his head, the drifting pleasure it gave him was an afterthought at this point. He had to finish this, get it out of his head, and kill as many Saviors as he could to ease his own frustrations.

“I’m gonna cum,” Dwight hissed.

“Then fucking do it,” Daryl growled back. He was getting anxious again and could hear gunshots coming from the outpost. He sped up his movements and began massaging Dwight’s balls hoping to quicken the man’s orgasm. Then without warning, Dwight spilled over onto Daryl’s hand and bit his lip to muffle his own scream.

Daryl continued to stroke Dwight through his orgasm and when the man’s body stopped writhing Daryl let him go and stood up. “Put yourself back together and get your ass to the car. I can hear somebody coming.” 

Dwight, still laying on the forest floor, tilted his head back and observed Daryl’s retreating form. He was confused as fuck and couldn’t explain what had just happened, and he certainly had no idea how he felt about it, but he had felt something in Daryl’s touch and in his kiss that made his body tingle.

He heard gunshots and the sound of people yelling getting closer. Jumping up and righting himself, he took off in the direction of the car and told himself that after this was over and they were on their way back to Alexandria, he would ask the man why he did what he did; whether it cost him his life or not.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight confronts Daryl about what happened in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this tiny story. I love every one of you.

Chapter Two

Daryl had shot and killed three of the seven escaping Saviors and Dwight had killed two leaving two captives to be taken back to Alexandria. When it was all over, the convoy converged at the road where they had separated heading into the compound and all the captured prisoners were bound, gagged and thrown into the truck bed to be escorted to their prison by Ezekiel, Jerry, and Aaron.

The ride back home was full of tension but Daryl didn’t acknowledge it. He seemed to be in a daze; his mind still in the killing zone where it had been not even an hour ago. Dwight was anxious; his mind wasn’t on the battle at the outpost or the two men he had killed, but on what had happened between him and Daryl. The angry hunter hadn’t kept quiet about wanting him dead and had promised to take care of that personally. How had things gone from wanting him dead to wanting him to cum?

Although Dwight had wanted to and tried to speak to Daryl about it, he hadn’t. He wanted to know what Daryl’s reason was but was scared shitless to ask. If his anger and hatred was manifesting itself in a new way, Dwight didn’t want to provoke him, or did he?

Once everyone was back in Alexandria, Daryl, Ezekiel, Jerry, and Aaron accompanied the prisoners of war to the cells below the Alexandria library. Dwight’s job was completed and he had nothing better to do than wander the streets of his new home. As he had done since he had escaped the Sanctuary, he watched people walking around freely and without fear. Children played in the streets, neighbors laughed together, and no one knelt for anyone.

The house he had been given was one of the smaller ones; it was a single story, two bedroom and he still felt it was larger than he needed. He never had visitors or got invited to anyone’s house for dinner or parties and didn’t expect to. He knew he would never be trusted or accepted by anyone in Alexandria, Hilltop, or the Kingdom. The only person who had ever, or would ever love him had run away.

He had made it back to his modest home and was sitting on the front porch steps when Rick sauntered by. Dwight was so far inside his own head that he didn’t notice the man’s presence until he sat next to him and slapped him on the back.

“Hey, Rick. You talk to Daryl?” he asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

“Yeah. I’ve talked to everybody but you. Sounds like everything went as smoothly as it could. What did you think?”

Dwight took a deep drag of his smoke and exhaled slowly. “Everything was fine, I guess. We got the guns you wanted and took out quite a few Saviors. We did what we were supposed to.”

“Well, I just want you to know how much I appreciate all the risks you’ve taken,” Rick told him. “We’re winning this war and I don’t think we’d be where we are if it weren’t for you and what you’ve done.”

“I hope to fuck you do because between you and that fucking bastard, I’ve lost everything. My wife is gone, my home is gone, and everyone I look at wants to fucking kill me. When this war is over you’re going to throw me outta here; if Daryl doesn’t kill me first.”

“He’s not gonna kill you; I won’t let that happen. He knows I trust you and he wants Negan dead just like we all do. He’s so full of hate and anger he can’t see straight. Did he give you shit today?”

Daryl had given Dwight more than shit since he and Sherrie held a gun on him and took his bike and his bow. The traitor was well aware of what Daryl thought of him and he expected the man to treat him like shit, but he didn’t know how to categorize what had happened today.

“No more than usual,” Dwight replied, trying not to act suspicious. “He’s pretty unpredictable though; little bit of a loose cannon.”

“He’s been through a lot; lost a lot of people and he blames himself for every one of them. Maggie’s forgiven him, but he don’t think he deserves it. He doesn’t think he deserves anything good. Give him time, he’ll come to his senses.”

With that Rick walked back to his own house leaving Dwight alone on his front porch. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he should probably fix himself some dinner, but he wasn’t hungry. He wanted to find out why Daryl had done what he did and why he himself wasn’t as upset about it as he probably should be.

Daryl’s house was two blocks over; he was sure he wouldn’t be welcome, but had to give it a shot, so he stood up and made his way to what could be the beating of his life.

Dwight stood on the sidewalk in front of Daryl’s house. He could see the man in his kitchen cooking something on the stovetop. He was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and, for the first time, he noticed the size of Daryl’s biceps and the width of his shoulders. Shaking his head, he walked through the grass and up to the front door.

Daryl didn’t ask who was knocking on his door just opened it wide and immediately closed it again when he saw who it was. Dwight knocked again. “Come on, Daryl! Let me in! I need to talk to you.”

“We ain’t got nothing to talk about!” Daryl yelled back through the closed door. 

“If you think you can do what you did and not answer for it, you’re fucking kidding yourself. If you don’t want to have this conversation through the door where everybody can hear me, you’ll let me in.” 

There was a long silence before the door slowly opened and Daryl let Dwight inside. The hunter silently turned away and walked back into the kitchen leaving Dwight inside the threshold. 

Following quietly, Dwight hovered just inside the kitchen until Daryl ladled something into a bowl and indicated for the man to sit at the table. Dropping the bowl in front of his unwanted guest, Daryl returned to the stove and poured his own bowl before sitting at the table across from Dwight.

Daryl began to eat his stew without any concern for the man sitting opposite him. Dwight hadn’t said a word since entering the house and was a little stunned that after the way Daryl had treated him and what had happened between them earlier in the day, that he had been allowed in the house and served dinner. 

“I need to know why you did it,” he said quietly. “I need to know why you haven’t killed me yet. I know you’re loyal to Rick, but I also know that you two aren’t on the same page anymore. You can’t use the excuse that Rick trusts me and thinks he needs me to win this war. And even that don’t explain why you . . . “

Daryl’s spoon fell to the table and clanked loudly. He sat back in his chair and exhaled harshly. “I don’t fucking know, all right? I don’t do shit like that. I ain’t gay,” he lied.

“Neither am I,” Dwight responded. “ And that don’t explain why I let it happen; why I didn’t knock you the fuck out for touching me. I know you want to forget it happened, but after all this time you wanting to kill me then you go and try to fuck me; I need to know where that came from.”

“I told you, I don’t know. Something in my head snapped. I ain’t in love with you or nothing. Don’t think I’m sweet on your deformed ass.” Daryl wasn’t hungry anymore and stood from the table; he took his bowl and dumped what was left of his stew back in the pot on the stove.

“I don’t think that at all,” Dwight told him. “I don’t know what to think; that’s why I’m here. I need to know if this means you’ve lost interest in killing me.”

“I don’t fucking know what it means,” Daryl yelled. He was getting impatient with the idiot in his kitchen and was about to throw him out.

“I know your angry and you feel guilty for what happened to your friends. You think I don’t feel guilty for what happened to Sherrie’s sister, to Sherrie? She volunteered to be that bastard’s wife to save my life. It’s because of her that all I got was a burned up face. Before Negan found us, I was like you. I had a conscience and a soul; I gave up who I was to keep my wife and I lost her anyway.”

Daryl hung his head. Although he would never have done what Dwight did, he couldn’t deny that he felt for the man. He stayed his ground with Negan, refused to comply or give up, but only because his family was strong and could fight against the oppression; Sherrie could not.

“I’m sorry about what happened to her. She was always nice to me. I’d still be in that goddamn cell if it weren’t for her. I owe her my freedom.” Daryl said as he turned to face Dwight. “I can’t explain why I did what I did, but I’m sorry for that too. I think I’m losing my mind.”

Dwight stood up, and leaving his bowl on the table he walked over to Daryl. Standing inches away from him he hesitantly looked the man directly in the eyes. “I ain’t mad about it, just confused. If you needed to get your anger out or wanted to hurt me, you could’ve just beat the shit outta me. Why did you do what you did?”

“I told you, something in my head snapped, that’s all.” Daryl looked at the other man with curiosity. “Why ain’t you mad? I’d deserve it if you beat the shit outta me.”

“I don’t know why I ain’t mad, but you don’t deserve to get the shit beat outta you. It ain’t your fault your friends died. None of this is your fault. Negan does what he does because he’s a psychopath; he doesn’t need an excuse to kill someone. Stop blaming yourself.”

Daryl nodded. “It don’t matter. Don’t make ‘em any less dead. If I hadn’t opened that damn door Beth never would’ve got taken and she’d still be alive. If I’d a been able to keep myself under control Glenn would still be alive, Maggie’d have her husband and that baby would have a daddy.”

“We both let bad shit happen because we were blind to the consequences, don’t mean it still wouldn’t have happened anyway.” Dwight reached out and ran his thumb across Daryl’s cheek. “No matter what’s happened to us, we’re still alike in a lot of ways. We’ve lost people we loved, people who gave us a reason to live. Now it’s just us and we have to find a way out of this. Maybe we can bury the hatchet and find our way out together.”

Daryl was confused, but not really. He vaguely knew what was happening in his kitchen and wondered if he was dreaming; not that he dreamed of being touched by Dwight in his kitchen, but this entire day seemed too surreal to not be a figment of his imagination. 

“You were still hard when you walked out of the forest; I know that for a fact. If we had had the time, I would have done the same for you; I still can.”

The hand that cupped Daryl’s face moved down his chest and rested on the belt that held up his too large work pants. “This doesn’t have to mean anything. You still have every right to hate me, and I’m sure you will. No one will ever know about what happened today; I wouldn’t do that to either of us, but you need to calm yourself down. You go off the rails and the war is over and we’re both back in cells.”

Daryl watched intently as Dwight’s hands dexterously unbuckled the belt and reached inside. Daryl hissed as Dwight’s cold hand wrapped around his member and squeezed lightly. It didn’t take long for him to get hard and he became anxious for Dwight to continue.

The man got on his knees and pulled Daryl’s pants and underwear down his legs. Dwight had felt Daryl’s size as he lay on the forest floor but was still impressed by what he saw. Daryl was at least an inch larger than himself and thicker. He had always heard women talk about how ugly dicks were, and he honestly didn’t have an opinion on the subject, but he had to admit that Daryl’s cock was not that bad to look at.

Dwight began to move his hand up and down Daryl’s length, circling the head and spreading pre cum down the shaft. Every nerve in Daryl’s body was on fire and his eyes darkened as he watched Dwight manipulate him. “Put your lips around it,” he said in a deep, husky voice.

The man on his knees did as he was told and sucked gently on the head before taking more of the length down his throat. He forgot to relax his throat and gagged as his mouth slid down. Daryl chuckled lightly; even the most seasoned cocksuckers had mistaken his girth for something less than it was. It made him laugh every time.

Daryl laid his palm on the back of Dwight’s head and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “Take your time; ain’t no reason to rush this,” he said in a calming voice. He continued to rub the back of Dwight’s head without pushing the man further down and as the man began to suck, a lazy smile crossed his face.

Dwight began to moan as he sucked and licked his way up and down Daryl’s cock. Daryl moaned along with him and slowly bucked his hips forward, pushing himself further down Dwight’s throat. “Fuck,” Daryl exclaimed as he watched the man’s head move up and down and he could feel his balls swelling.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said in a strained voice. Dwight responded by moving his mouth faster and massaging Daryl’s balls with his other hand. Daryl’s grip on the man’s head tightened as he spilled his seed down Dwight’s throat. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Daryl pistoned his hips frantically until he had emptied himself. After Dwight swallowed the last drop he let Daryl slip out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Standing up, he lingered in front of Daryl. 

The two men looked at each other for a long minute before Daryl reached out and pulled Dwight’s face toward his. Hesitating for only a second, he touched the other man’s lips with his own. It had been so long since the hunter had tasted himself on another man’s lips and he savored it until he couldn’t breathe.

“I should get back to my place,” Dwight sighed. “Wouldn’t want anybody to see me leaving your house after dark.”

“No, Don’t want that,” Daryl sighed in return.

Daryl followed Dwight to the front door. His guest paused before leaving. “You gonna be at the meeting tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah. I got guard duty early in the morning, but I should be at Rick’s in time for the meeting. Why?”

“No reason. Just want to let you know that if you ever start feeling like this again, you know where to find me.”

Dwight walked out the door and toward his house never looking back. Daryl locked the door and walked upstairs to take a shower still wondering if this had all been a dream.


End file.
